Vanilla Ice Cream
by Jaeqo
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi met Amu Hinamori in sidewalks shivering in cold, their eyes met ikuto realize it that she is so young to know what a love means and he can't stop his heart beating so fast whenever amu smiles like an innocent.


**VANILLA ICE CREAM **by Doll Chi

Rated M, Romance, Violence, Explicit Language

1383 words

:this story is been inspired by my the love in role playing in social networking from friendster with a song of what hurts the most by rascal flatts:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi – Ren Ichikawa

Amu Hinamori – Kasuka Chan

- i do not own shugo chara -

**SUMMARY:**

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi met Amu Hinamori in sidewalks shivering in cold, their eyes met ikuto realize it that she is so young to know what a love means and he can't stop his heart beating so fast whenever amu smiles like an innocent. A day before ikuto will be gone in the world he treat amu an ice cream flavored vanilla, they accidentaly licked both tongues ikuto confess. Will amu accept it? Or reject it? Ikuto died will amu follow him to death? Or will someone stopped her?_

**:Story:**

It was raining ikuto decided to go out for a while and stared in the dark sky, amu hinamori got worried since they only met in the street were she was soaking wet in hard rainy night, shivering in cold ikuto take off his jacket and gave it to amu. Whenever ikuto remembers it he just close his eyes calm himself and distract his thoughts about amu... he heard a footsteps coming through him and he look back seeing amu's worried eyes on him, holding an umbrella and her cheek are getting red.

"What are you doing outside? Go back..." ikuto's both hands on his pocket his whole clothes soak wet in the hard rain.

"Nee onee-tan, do you have a problem? If you have we can talk about it" amu didn't smile she was still worried.

Ikuto walk towards to her and pat her head, her worried face turn into innocent smile again and ikuto smile a little and they headed inside the house before ikuto enters amu ran through the bedroom and grab one of the clean towel on the top of the cabinet and gave it to ikuto, as ikuto take off his shirt and amu grab it and take it into the laundry on the back of the house. When ikuto take off his pants he forgot to place his towel on the lower part of his body, when amu got back she got shock and scream while saying

"Onee-tan!" in surprised ikuto sweat drops and put the towel on the lower part and got inside the bathroom, amu sat on the sofa while ikuto was taking a bath.

It took hours ikuto still on the bathroom so amu rush through the bathroom and knock on the door to check ikuto, but there was no response amu's tears showed up on her eyes and calling ikuto in tremble voice.

"Are you alright onee-tan?"

"Yeah why's that?" his voice is between the shower drops.

"I just got worried nee...j-just worried taught that something happened"

Ikuto didn't answer back as he continue to wash his body and cleaning it up. Amu stay outside the bathroom so she can heard some noise if something had happened, a minute pass ikuto get out with his towel on his lower part and headed in bedroom ignoring amu, as amu was staring at him from the back.

Their life is enjoyable sometimes a bit of sad when ikuto was adventuring his thoughts about his feelings on amu. Since it was 4 years had passed it was night ikuto were the one who first one to go to sleep, after amu done with the dishes she headed to were ikuto was sounded asleep amu cover him up a blanket and a kiss in his forehead, ikuto had awaken to such warmth felt on his forehead he smiles but amu blushed and look away. Ikuto sit up on his bed as amu sat on the edge of the bed looking to ikuto back and fort yet ikuto's face saddens and kiss amu in her left cheeks, amu's blushes gotten hard and shook her head staring at the floor.

"Err-oyasumi nasai onee-tan" she get up and leave hiding her blushes away from ikuto.

"Oyasumi amu-chan" he smiles a little and stared at the window.

A day before ikuto will be gone in the world he treats amu an ice cream flavored vanilla, they accidentaly licked both tongues and ikuto confess.

"I-"

"..."

"I-I lo-love you n-not as a younger sister"

Amu didn't answer him back and get up and leave then ikuto shook his head and thought that it was really wrong that he already confess and make amu give a shock to her. When ikuto is going to reach her, she step backward ikuto stopped knowing that amu got shock and afraid of getting so close to his older brother, even though they are an inch away from each other.

"Sorry onee-tan but i don't understand you"

Amu leave never looking back to ikuto, were ikuto walked as he reach amu's hand, amu stopped and look to ikuto

"I know you can't understand what i felt, but will you still forgive me for what i've done?"

Amu step forward and keep walking but ikuto never stop following her as soon amu crossed the street and ikuto is on the other side amu shouted

"Stop following me, just leave me alone!"

Ikuto felt a throb on his heart even so he continue to step forward, he was at the middle of the road someone honk into him while others was saying into him some bad words. Amu ignore him as she walked into a store to buy a drink, when ikuto crossing the last road a driver were in drunk didn't notice that the red light on the top of the traffic lights, he truned his wheel and speed up his engine. Ikuto knew he was no hope that amu won't listen to everything he'll say so he look up while the rain is pouring on his face, suddenly he heard a screak coming from a car before he get out of there amu shout ikuto's name as the car force to push away ikuto's body, and it flew away as the bystanders scream for helf others shock and amu ran towards to were ikuto flew she was crying. Ikuto open his eyes he wanted to see amu's face again in the silent rainy night ikuto's heart felt peace, amu's face is getting red. Ikuto touch her face smiling at her makes amu cries go louder...

"Stop crying it's my fault anyway-"

"NOOO! Onee-tan please don't die I hate seeing you like this! Please for me"

Ikuto just smiled as he touches his behind head as he also got blinded by his own blood, his head is bleeding hard, he felt that his vision is slowly blurrying he cough again but now with blood. The suspeck didn't escape were a group of teenager guys surrounds him, ikuto's last words while smiling at amu is

"I-love-you-amu"

Amu shake ikuto's shoulder as well the body as she cries and scream ikuto's name, it was too late that the ambulance got there amu never stop crying as she shook her head still sitting on the wet ground the medical team get ikuto's body, when amu stops crying she grabbed a piece of metal scattered on the ground and get up some bystanders scream that they knew what amu wanted to do.

"I'll be there too with you onee-tan, I just only-love you as an elder brother but without you is nothing left for me in this world...I'm sorry" she whispers it while

Her eyes turn into blank

She rush into the suspeck and put the piece of metal in the back of the suspeck the group of teenagers step back as giving her the right to revenge as amu stabbed him through out of her body, then one of the big guy pulled it out but amu run into the accident site were she grabbed one of a metal, before the others stop her for doing the suicidal she stab herself deeply in her heart.

**My heart aches here ugh! That's why i hate drama it makes my heart going to blast coz' of tragedy story anyways please review so i can make another better if you thought this one is so corny hahaha!**


End file.
